movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven Go the Movie:The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon (G)
Outline Of The Movie Inazuma Eleven GO: Kyūkyoku no Kizuna Griffon (イナズマイレブンＧＯ 究極の絆 グリフォン, lit. "Inazuma Eleven GO: The Ultimate Bond Griffon) is a 2011 anime film. It is the 2nd film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series manga. This is the second movie of the Inazuma Eleven universe, and the first one of GO. There are two more movies with the Inazuma Eleven series. They are Inazuma Eleven the Movie (G) and Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W (G). Plot Raimon Go recieves a note from the Fifth Scetor about a 'training camp' and that they have to leave. Shindou asked Kurama Norihito, Hamano Kaiji and Hayami Tsurumasa to stay at school while they were away incase something happened to the school. A short while after Raimon got on the bus, they were gassed and fell asleep because of it. Once the soccer players woke up, they found themselves in a grassland area. Shinsuke then ask where Coach Kidou, Haruna and the managers were but the rest of the team didn't have a clue until Tsurugi Kyousuke stated that they were on God Eden. He said that God Eden was also called God's Paridise but really it was 'hell on Earth'. Suddenly some tanks surround Raimon and a person called Kibayama Douzan appeared. He said that Raimon will have a match against Unlimited Shining. When Unlimited Shining appeared their captain was found out to be a person name Hakuryuu. Tsurugi immediantly recognized the person, Hakuryuu then wanted to see how Tsurugi was stronger this time - or even if he has got stronger. The match started with Kageyama Hikaru's kick off, then passed the ball to Shindou who then passed it to Matsukaze Tenma. He used Soyokaze Step then passed the ball to Tsurugi. He used Death Drop to try to score a goal but it was stopped by Hakuryuu, who suddenly appeared infront of the goal, by using White Hurricane. The force was strong enough to stop Tsurugi's shoot and score a goal, giving Unlimited Shining a 1 point lead. Once the match resumed Shindou Takuto dribbled the ball, but Hakuryuu was able to steal it again that shocked Tsurugi. Hakuryuu ended up scoring another goal. That meant Unlimited Shining was in the lead by 2 points. The match continued with Matsukaze Tenma dribbling but Hakuryuu, again, easily stole the ball from him. The Raimon defenders tried to stop him using all of their hissatsus but they were unsuccessful because of Hakuryuu's stronger White Hurricane, that led to another goal. In the end Unlimited Shining won 12-0, scoring 5 points in the first half and 7 in the second half. All of Raimon was badly beaten up as to much they couldn't move. Kibayama then ordered his men to retrieve the badly beaten Raimon. Before Kibayama's men could retrieve the boys, they were save by some 'unknown' people. Before Tenma passed out, he uttered the words 'Coach Endou'. Once Raimon woke up, again, they found themselves in an unknown cave. They all began to wonder how they got there and who saved them. They were shocked and happy to see that their former coach, Endou Mamoru along with some former Inazuma Japan players; Kabeyama Heigorou, Fudou Akio, Fubuki Shirou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. They all explained what was happening and Raimon understood what the adults said. The next day, the Raimon heard some sirens and a loud voice saying that they should give up, to which they were angered about. The adults suggested that Raimon should train. Nishizono Shinsuke, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma went to the forest and Tenma touched a certain statue, to which an unknown person from afar kicked a ball at them, but Tsurugi was able to stop it. The whole Raimon team then arrived and the person revealed himself to be a boy named Shuu. His team, Ancient Dark, appeared behind him. Theu had a brief talk and Shindou Takuto agreed to the soccer match Shuu suggested. The match started with Ancient Dark's kick off. Under Construction ﻿ Characters Matsukaze Tenma- Tenma_in_Training_in_GO_Movie_HQ.png|Matsukaze Tenma Tsurugi-Kyousuke-tsurugi-kyousuke-inazuma-eleven-go-31126200-400-226.jpg|Tsurugi Kyousuke Shindou_in_Training_in_GO_Movie_HQ.png|Shindou Takuto Kirino_in_Training_in_GO_Movie_HQ.png|Kirino Ranmaru Sangoku_CS_18_HQ.png|Sangoku Taichi Kurumada_in_the_training_GO_Movie_HQ.png|Kurumada Gouichi AmagiTrainingGOmovie.png|Amagi Daichi KariyaAndShinsukeScaredDuringTheirTrainingGOmovie.png|Nishizono Shinsuke (left) and Kariya Masaki (right) Ichino_and_Aoyama_saving_Aoi_GO_Movie_HQ.png|Aoyama Shunsuke (left), Sorano Aoi (middle) and Ichino Nansuke (right) NishikiAndHikaruFailedTheTrainingGOmovie.png|Nishiki Ryouma (left) and Kageyama Hikaru (right) Midori_CS_10_HQ.png|Seto Midori AkaneCS18.png|Yamana Akane EndouGO32.png|Endou Mamoru 200px-KidouYuutoCS10HQ.png|Kidou Yuuto Haruna_GO.jpg|Otonashi Haruna Fudou_43GO.png|Fudou Akio Kazemaru_Ichirouta_GO_MovieHQ.png|Kazemaru Ichirouta Kabeyama_43GO.png|Kabeyama Heigorou 230px-Fubuki_GO_MovieHD1.png|Fubuki Shirou KIBAYAMA_83.png|Kibayama Douzan Hakuryuu_in_the_GO_Movie_HQ.png|Hakuryuu UnlimitedShiningInTheMovie.png|Unlimited Shining Shuu.png|Shuu AncientDarkCS8HD.png|Ancient Dark IshidoShuujiGOMovie.png|Ishido Shuuji Tsurugi Kyousuke- Shindou Takuto- Kirino Ranmaru- Sangoku Taichi- Kurumada Gouichi- Amagi Daichi- Nishizono Shinsuke- Hamano Kaiji- Hayami Tsurumasa- Kurama Norihito- Aoyama Shunsuke- Ichino Nanasuke- Nishiki Ryouma- Kariya Masaki- Kageyama Hikaru- Sorano Aoi- Seto Midori- Yamana Akane- Endou Mamoru- Kidou Yuuto- Otonashi Haruna- Fudou Akio-﻿ Kazemaru Ichirouta- Kabeyama Heigorou- Fubuki Shirou- Kibayama Douzan- Hakuryuu- Unlimited Shining (Hakuryuu's team) Shuu- Ancient Dark (Shuu's team) Ishido Shuuji- Category:G Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Sport Category:Inazuma Eleven Series Category:Movie Category:Computer-animated Category:Friendship